Love Hurts
by DQ Adventures
Summary: In their sleep, Finn and Jake are kidnapped by the Ice King. The Ice King's main goal: to get a girlfriend. And the Ice King is going to use Finn and Jake to do so. So what will Finn and Jake do to get out of this mess?


Love Hunting

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Treehouse)

(Finn and Jake are sleeping)

(Finn and Jake keep snoring)

(A beam enters through the bedroom window)

(The beam splits and each beam goes toward Finn and Jake)

(The beam picks up Finn and Jake and pulls them out of the room)

(Scene #2: Ice Kingdom)

(Finn and Jake are still sleeping)

Ice King: Guys. Come on, guys. Wake up.

Finn and Jake: What?

Ice King: Surprise!

Finn and Jake: Ice King!

Ice King: S'up, mans.

Finn: What do you want, old man?

Ice King: Woah. Come on, Finn. This isn't how bros should be.

Finn: What do you want?

Ice King: Hey, hey. Easy. Look, I've brought you guys here to help me get a GF.

Jake: Yeah right. Nobody's ever gonna fall for you, Ice King.

Ice King: That's what you think. With you guys on my side there's no way those princesses can resist all of this.

Finn: That just sounds like penguin crud comin' out of your mouth. And after we break out of this cage, we're gonna-

(Finn and Jake receive a large shock)

Finn and Jake: AAAAAAAAAA!

(Finn and Jake fall down)

Jake: What the heck was that?

Ice King: Oh, yeah. You see those rings on your fingers? Those rings will zap you with my lightning when you feel like hurting me.

Finn and Jake: What?

Ice King: Yep. And I'm the only one who can set you free. And if you guys can get me a bride, then I will let you go with this.

(Ice King pulls out a penguin-shaped cookie)

Ice King: No. Wait. Sorry. With this.

(Ice King pulls out a remote)

Ice King: Yep. I let you free when you help me find my wife.

Jake: Why I oughta.

(Finn and Jake get shocked again)

Finn and Jake: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ice King: Don't worry. You'll get used to it.

(Scene #3: Montage)

(Finn and Jake knock on Princess Muscles' door)

(Finn and Jake talks to Princess Muscles)

(Princess Muscles slaps Finn and Jake)

(Finn and Jake walk up to Wildberry Princess)

(Jake talks to Wildberry Princess)

(Finn and Jake walk back with slap marks)

(Finn and Jake go to Lumpy Space Princess)

(Lumpy Space Princess slaps Finn and Jake)

(Finn and Jake talk to Ghost Princess)

(Finn and Jake talk to Doctor Princess)

(Finn and Jake talk to Turtle Princess)

(Finn and Jake get slapped x3)

(All princesses slap Finn and Jake)

(Scene #4: Back at the Ice Kingdom)

(Nighttime)

(Finn and Jake rubbing their faces)

Finn: Ugh….I never knew my face could hurt like this.

Jake: I know, man. We have to get outta this nut hole.

Ice King: Guys….What'cha talkin' about.

Finn: Oh…uh…we're just…uh-

Jake: …just workin' on our next plans for gettin' princesses.

Ice King: Oh. O.K. You know it's fun to have you guys around. You know without you guys bonkin' me all the time. It almost…..just makes me….

Finn: Uhhhh…Ice King? Why don't you just get us some uhhhh….friendship snacks, or somethin'.

Ice King: (sniffles) You got it…..bro.

(The Ice King leaves)

Jake: Alright. Now's my chance.

(Jake stretches his arm to the remote)

(Jake grabs the remote)

Finn: Yis. Now real it in.

(Jake retracts his arm)

Jake: Almost got it.

(Gunter approaches)

Jake: No. No. Shoo.

(Gunter grabs the remote)

Jake: No. Go away, Gunter!

Ice King: Hey, what's goin' on in here?

(The Ice King walks in)

Jake: Nothin'.

(Jake lets go of the remote)

Ice King: Hmmm…. Gunter, what are you doing with that?

(The Ice King takes the remote away from Gunter)

(The Ice King puts the remote into his tunic)

Jake: Ah, figs.

Ice King: (yawns) Well, come on Gunter. Night, bros.

Finn: Why that old-

(Finn and Jake get shocked again)

(Scene #5: Ice Kingdom)

(Morning)

Ice King: Wakey, wakey guys.

(Finn and Jake wake up)

Jake: Man, why so early?

Ice King: Well, Jake. This is usually the time where I go the Breakfast Kingdom.

Finn: But this early?

Ice King: Come on, guys. I bet you won't get slapped this time.

(Finn and Jake looking annoyed)

(Scene #6: Breakfast Kingdom)

Jake: (sigh) Let's get this over with.

(Jake reaches for the door)

Finn: Wait, man. I got a brilliant plan.

(Finn walks to the Ice King with Jake shape-changed as Breakfast Princess)

Finn: Oh, Ice King. We got her.

Ice King: Ooooooooo….Wait, where's Jake?

Jake: (women voice) Oh I told him to…uhh….clean up my castle while I'm gone.

Ice King: Oh. Well he's going to miss the fun you know what I'm sayin'.

Jake: No I do not.

Ice King: Well come on princess.

(Ice King transports Finn and Jake back to the Ice Kingdom)

(Scene #7: Back at Ice Kingdom)

Ice King: (sigh) This is great. Isn't it princess?

Jake: Uhh…..Yeah.

Ice King: You know this new chapter in my life is one of the greatest.

Jake: Yeah.

(The Ice King's stomach rumbles)

Ice King: Oh. I'm sorry. I have the bladder of all of these penguins. I'll be back sweetie. And when I return it's going to get really good in here.

(Jake sweating)

(Ice King leaves)

Jake: I can't do this, man!

Finn: Come on, Jake. Just a couple more minutes O.K.?

Jake: But-

Finn: Here he comes.

Ice King: Hello again. You ready?

Jake: Ready for what?

Ice King: For this.

(The Ice King leans towards Jake)

(Jake pushes the Ice King back)

Jake: Woah. Woah. Woah. Hold on, big boy. I don't do smoochin' on first dates. There's somethin' I gotta say first.

Ice King: I'm all ears my beauty.

(Finn winks)

Jake: Alright. Ice King. I just have to say…Finn, now!

(Finn grabs the remote from the Ice King's tunic)

Ice King: What? What is this?

(Jake turns back into his normal dog form)

Ice King: Ewwwww! I almost smooched you.

Jake: Please don't remind me, man.

(Finn pushes the button)

(Finn and Jake's rings deactivate)

(Finn and Jake throw their rings at the Ice King)

Ice King: My rings! No!

Jake: Alright, Ice King. It's time to get what you deserve.

Ice King: What will you do with me?

Finn: Oh. We ain't doin' nothin.

Jake: But that's not what these ladies would say.

Finn: Come in, girls.

(All princesses come into the Ice Castle)

(All princess start to beat up the Ice King)

Ice King: AAAAAAAA!

Jake: Come on, Finn. Let's go wash all of the Ice King off of us.

Finn: Yeah, man.

(Finn and Jake leave the Ice Kingdom)

The End


End file.
